cyborg_war_machinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Cyborg 'is the main protagonist of ''Cyborg: War Machine. ''He is a former college student athlete and football star who went through a horrible accident however he was saved via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics into him. When he finally reveals himself to the world, Cyborg became a superhero to protect Detroit. Biography Personality Prior to his accident and transformation, Victor Stone was an optimistic football enthusiast and academic overachiever, being very energetic, friendly, competitive, fun-loving and having a sense of humor however was disappointed and even angered in not spending time with his father. After the accident, Cyborg abandons football and his social life, becoming gloomy, secluded, depressed and even somewhat robotic. He can be quite blunt and robotically stiff, all stemming from the fact that after becoming a cyborg he no longer feels fully human, thinking of himself as a monster. However when his father was in danger, Cyborg still showed great love and care for him, personally attacking those who put him in harm's way. After rescuing his father and becoming recognized as a hero, Cyborg warmed a bit more and finally gained the confidence to reveal his cybernetic self to the world. He became very outgoing, fun-loving and cool again, starting to enjoy life once again and upbeat, humorous and cheerful, but can be serious and heroic when he needs to be. He also tends to be stubborn at times and also does not take betrayal lightly and hates losing fights. Powers and Abilities *'Cybernetic Physiology: 'After managing to survive a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism Cyborg gained various superhuman abilities. **'Self-Modification: 'Cyborg's body is in a constant state of modification, which leads to him discovering new abilities every so often. **'Super Strength: 'Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength. Hence, Cyborg was able to easily stop and knock back flying vehicles in mid-air, smash right through roofs as well as catch and hurl a metahuman 30 feet through the air and can even pry apart Mother Boxes with his bare hands. **'Super Stamina: 'Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breathe if he were to choose not to. **'Super Durability: 'Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg. ***'Holographic Projection: 'Cyborg can create holographic projections of data that he discovers on the internet. ***'Self-Repair: 'Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. **'Technopathy: 'Cyborg, due to him being a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and gain complete control of any system he has unfettered access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. As such, Cyborg remains constantly plugged into the internet, taking in and processing vast amounts of code and data. **'Flight: 'Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. **'Shape-Shifting: 'Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a red circular logo to his chest. ***'Plasma Arm Cannon: 'Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a cannon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. *'Expert Athlete: *'Genius Level Intellect:' **'Expert Engineer:' **'Master Hacker:' **'Expert Tactician:' **'Expert Scientist:' *'Master of Stealth:' *'Expert Combatant:' *'Master Marksman:' Equipment *'Mother Box:' Weaknesses *'Humanity Maintenance:' *'Organic Body Parts:' *'Beings of Greater Power:' Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Booyah!" *"If these are gifts, then why am I the one paying for them?" *"Let's get this party started." *"Name's Cyborg, not Miracle Worker." *"It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm." *"Pretty tough, aren't you?" *"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law." *"I'm gonna knock your head sideways." *"Wonderful. Dunno whether to pat myself on the back or kick myself in the..." *"That's all I needed to hear." *"It's the man, not the machine." *"But you will follow my lead." *"Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me." *"Well, I'm still turned on." *"For real. Like men." *"Pummeled." *"Definitely not a good look for me." *"Damn!" *"Bout to get real up in here!" *"Time for your ass-whooping!" *"Gonna bust you up!" *"Nice hair. Lose a bet?" *"Here's a little something for ya!" *"Playing for the wrong team." *"Know what's next, genius?" *"Little man!" *"Thanks for the tip, coach." *"I won't hurt you unless I have to." *"Give me five more minutes, then it's lights out." *"Amateur hour's over, rookies." *"Quit playing, kid." *"Nobody's gonna miss you." *"To hell with this pity party." *"I'm gonna mow you down." *"The difference between us? I'm still standing." *"About damn time." *"Interesting thought, just one problem...I'm a team player. And humanity! That's my team." *"Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm, too." *"Not so perfect, after all." *"After I win, you wanna get pizza?" *"Anything you can do, I can do better." *"Better hope you got good defense." *"Bugs can't stomp you. I will." *"Guess I'll have to blast it off." *"Hell freakin' no." *"Hey, I run on clean energy." *"History's about to repeat itself." *"I don't rust." *"I'd rather run up the score." *"I'll handle the finale." *"Let's spar a little." *"You're about to be offline." *"Now that's low." *"Oh, you're gonna regret sayin' that." *"Online: we call that trolling." *"That was disrespectful, kid." *"That was your last chance." *"That's a good way to get yourself killed." *"Then go around or get hurt." *"You remind me of my father." *"Your mother must be proud." *"You're not going anywhere." *"Careful if you don't strain yourself." *"I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement." *"I'll beat whatever encryption you've got." *"I'm a Cyborg. Hence the name." *"It's the man that should worry you." *"My armor's a lot stronger than steel." *"Second gen is always better." *"Try to figure out my melting point?" *"Try more push ups." *"You got a problem with that?" *"Now who's a genius?" *"Clocks running out." *"Now for the big guns." *"You're getting sacked." *"Ready to punt?" *"It's all over for you." *"Game over, bud." *"Here comes the play of the game." *"Not by a long shot." *"You're going three and out." *"Whiff and I'll punish ya." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Technology Category:Cyborgs Category:Metahumans